Blue Sector Encounter
The 'Blue Sector Encounter '''is the third episode of Star Trek: New Frontier Season One. Plot While on a mission the ''Olympia picks up a distress call from an unknown vessel when they arrive one of the survivors is Julian Bashir, former Chief medical officer of Deep Space 9, and former renegade when the Andorians left the Federation in 2382. Bashir orders Captain Martin to head to a Herald stronghold that has a group of his agents in custody. Can the crew of Olympia survive this or will they be on the wall of the fallen? Chapters Prologue Olympia is at warp speed heading to Starbase 157 along the old Romulan Neutral Zone border. In her quarters Kelly is soaking in her tub thinking when the com activates. "Bridge to Captain Martin", Commander Talora says over the com. She opens one eye. "Martin here, go ahead?" Captain Martin says as she speaks to the com. "Captain, we're picking up an alpha one distress call from an unknown vessel, it's under attack by Herald vessels", Commander Talora replies. She gets out quickly and slips. "Ow, alter course to the source. I'm on my way after I visit sickbay," Captain Martin says as she rubs her bare butt and then gets dried and dressed. "Aye, Captain" Commander Talora says over the com. The Olympia drops out of warp and moves into the system. On the bridge red lights bathe the bridge in crimson red. "We're entering the system now, Captain," Ensign Smith says, as he looks at his console and turns to Captain Martin. The viewer shows the damaged vessel. "Uh, Captain I'm just getting its ID now. It appears to be a Section 31 ship," Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Martin. "What the hell are they doing out here? I thought they mothballed all their ships in the 23rd century?", Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Talora. She nods at Talora. "Boyle, Cole, you're with me. Doctor Lea meet us in transporter room three with a medical team," Commander Talora says as she chooses members of the Away Team and speaks into the com. "On my way.", Doctor Lea says over the com. Onboard the Section 31 vessel sparks rain down and coolant spews as support beams and wires are hanging down as Commander Talora, Lieutenant Cole, Lieutenant Boyle, Doctor Lea and a medical team beams in. "Alright, let's spread out and search for survivors.", Commander Talora says as she gives orders to the Away Team. They spread out and search for survivors. On the bridge Commander Talora and Lieutenant Cole enter it and finds three dead bodies and then finds someone who is stirring. "Wait a minute, Doctor Bashir?", Commander Talora says surprised. Bashir passes out. Act One "Captain's Log Stardate 87894.4. After picking up a distress call from a Section 31 vessel we seem to have picked up a familiar man. Doctor Julian Bashir, former chief medical officer on Deep Space Nine, but considering that we found him on a Section 31 vessel we've had to move him to our uninvited guest room." The Olympia has the damaged vessel in tow. In the Captain's ready room, Kelly is telling her mom and dad what she found. "I've not seen Julian in a while since that debacle with the Andorians.", Admiral Dax says as a holo-image. Kelly chimes in. "From what I read he went against Starfleet orders," Captain Martin says as she looks at the holo-images of Admiral Martin and Admiral Dax. "Proceed to Starbase 157 with the ship and Doctor Bashir, and in the meantime ask Kel about why he's there." ''Admiral Martin says as he speaks to his daughter. She nods and both of then end their holo-transmission. In the brig, Doctor Bashir is pacing about as Captain Martin walks in. "Finally, someone I know. "Wow, Kelly you've gotten tall since I last saw you," Julian says as he looks at her. Kelly folds her arms. "Doctor, it's been a while," Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Julian looks at her. "Its Captain now, I've been promoted," Julian says as he looks at her. She is still folding her arms. "So you got promoted," Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Why am I in the brig?" Julian asked as he looks at her. "Oh let's see we found you on a Section 31 vessel, so sorry if I feel a little paranoid but after what happened during the Borg invasion of 2381, where they wanted to infect the Borg with a virus which isn't what we wanted to do," Captain Martin says as she looks at him. "''Bridge to Captain Martin." Commander Talora says over the com. Kelly tapped her combadge. "Martin here," Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. "Sensors have picked up an unknown vessel, Captain." Commander Talora says over the com. She leaves the brig. A Vigilance-class vessel approaches the Olympia with the Section Thirty-One vessel in a tractor beam. On the bridge, Captain Martin walks in and sees the vessel on the viewer. "What the hell is that doing in our path?" Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Commander Talora turns to her. "Unknown. We detected it on approach a few moments ago." Commander Talora says as she looks at her then at the viewer. "I've identified it as Vigilance-class," Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console and turns to Captain Martin. Kelly sits in her chair. "Open a channel," Captain Martin says as she turns to Lieutenant Cole. Lieutenant Cole inputs commands into the tactical console. "Open," Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her. "Unknown Vigilance-class vessel, this is Captain Kelly Martin, who are you and why are you blocking our path to one of our Starbases," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Nothing but silence. "Unknown vessel, this is Kelly Martin, captain of the USS Olympia, you're kinda in our way, so move it," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The transparent viewer changes to the bridge of the vessel. "Captain Martin, nice to finally meet you." says an unknown person. Kelly looks at the viewer. "Uh, so I know you?" Kelly says to the figure. No, but I know you. Fleet Admiral Kirk. The unknown person says on the viewer. Complete silence. Act Two Olympia with the Section 31 ship in its tractor beam with a Vigilance-class vessel is blocking their path. On the bridge Captain Martin has her arms folded staring at the viewer. "I'm sorry but why would a man with the same name as the legendary James T. Kirk be on board a clearly not Starfleet vessel?" Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. I don't it's complicated and I really don't have time to explain, Admiral Kirk says on the viewer. She turns to Talora then back at the main viewer. "Well if you'll excuse us we've got to get our passenger to Starbase 157 so Olympia out," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. She does the throat gesture and the channel closes. "Alright Ensign take us to Starbase 157 warp 8," Captain Martin says as she sits in her chair. Ensign Sanderson inputs commands into the helm. Olympia departs from the Vigilance-class starship her three engine rings power up and leap into warp speed and resumes her course for Starbase 157. In her ready room she's chatting with her father. I'm not familiar with a man by that name other than James T. Kirk who's commanding one of our cruisers. ''Admiral Martin says on the screen. Kelly looks at the large screen. "Dad, I've got a bad feeling about this guy when we were talking I kept getting a chill down my spine," Kelly says as she looks at her father. ''Kel just be careful if I know anything about Julian its that trouble seems to be around every corner for him. Admiral Martin says on the screen. She nods. The Olympia is traveling at warp when the same ship is right behind her. On the bridge, Lieutenant Boyle turns from the ops console. "Commander I'm detecting a ship dead astern, eight thousand meters and closing," Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at Commander Talora. Talora tapped her combadge. "Captain Martin to the bridge," Commander Talora says as she speaks into the com. Captain Martin walks onto the bridge. "Report?" Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Commander Talora looks at her. "We've got a shadow following us," Commander Talora says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin is standing there behind both the Ops and Helm stations as the viewer shows the Vigilance-class vessel trailing behind them. Ensign Sanderson reports. "They're closing to seven thousand, six thousand, they'll be in weapons range soon Captain," Ensign Sanderson says as he looks at his station. Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Cole. "Raise shields," Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Cole inputs commands into the tactical console and the screen shows the shield bubble forming around the Olympia. "Shields raised," Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Boyle. "Hail him," Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the ops console. Admiral Kirk appears on the viewer. "What the hell are you doing stalking me and my crew!" Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Kirk responds. You have one of my men on your ship. Admiral Kirk says on the viewer. "Doctor Bashir is a Federation citizen first and for most and he has an engagement at one of our Starbases so get off our back. I'm pretty sure that you are aware that we're a Leviathan-class dreadnought so don't mess with us or we'll destroy you Olympia out," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The channel closed then the ship jolts hard as lights dimmed. "They're targeting our warp drive!" Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her tactical console. Ship jolts hard and sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. "Aft shields at sixty-five percent!" Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. "Admiral Kirk it's your last chance to back out," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. "You have one of my men onboard your ship Captain surrender him to us NOW!" Admiral Kirk says on the viewer. The channel closed as the ship resumes firing at the Olympia. Lieutenant Cole checks her console. "Shields down to forty-one percent!" Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console readout on the shields. Then Julian Bashir shows up. "Captain drop us out of warp please," Julian says as he looks at her. Kelly turns to him. "Not happening I have orders to bring you to Starbase 157 and that's what I am gonna do," Captain Martin says as she looks at him and goes to her command chair sitting next to Commander Talora. Julian gets out a phaser and shoots the helm console as it erupts in sparks Ensign Smith covers his face. The Olympia emerges from warp as Admiral Kirk's flagship follows close behind the dreadnought. On the bridge the crew is very tensed as the ship faces the disabled vessel. "Their weapons are fully powered Captain," Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin tenses up. Olympia and the Blue Sector flagship are nose-to-nose. Act Three Captain's Log supplemental, After being disabled by Doctor Bashir I am faced to come to a choice that may come to haunt me for the rest of my life. Olympia is nose to nose with the Blue Sector flagship. On the bridge Captain Martin is standing behind the helm and ops consoles looking at Admiral Kirk's flagship on the transparent viewer. "Engineering status on warp drive?" Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. In Main Engineering Commander Grey was working on the warp drive. "We're working on it right now Captain we should have warp power in about an hour," Commander Grey says as he spoke into the com. "Keep me posted Martin out", Captain Martin says as the com shuts off. Commander Grey mutters to himself. Back on the bridge Captain Martin is still standing behind the helm and ops stations as she has her arms folded. "Uh Captain we're being hailed it's Admiral Kirk," Lieutenant Cole says as she looks up at her. Kelly thinks and then nods. Admiral Kirk's image appears on the viewscreen. "So this is how it will be huh kick your fellow Starfleet comrades down while we're crippled?" Captain Martin says as she looks at the transparent viewer. "I won't kill you nor your crew if you give me my officer. Admiral Kirk says. She leans on the helm and ops consoles. "For the hundredth time we're not surrendering, our passenger is to be taken to Starbase 157 for questioning and will be held in the brig," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. "So be it." Admiral Kirk says. The channel closes. "Captain they're targeting our warp core!" Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at tactical console readout. Act Four Act Five Cast Starring *Peyton List as Captain Kelly Martin *Erika Chill as Commander Talora Also Starring *Jason Faunt as Lieutenant Commander Erik Grey *Blake Shelton as Ensign Nicolas Smith *Vanessa Hudgens as Lieutenant Julie Cole *Amy Jo Johnson as Lieutenant Sarah Boyle *Taylor Swift as Doctor Elris Lea Guest Stars *Bruce Boxleitner as Admiral John Martin *Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir *Nicole de Boer as Rear Admiral Ezri Dax *Brian Gross as Fleet Admiral Willam 'Galvus' Kirk *Lani Minella as M'Tara Trivia *The debut of Blue Sector. *This episode marks the return of Julian Bashir since the incident involving the Andorian government. Notes Background information Category:Episodes